Descubriendo Sentimientos
by luigi.mota1
Summary: En honor a mi pareja favorita de Digimon 01 Tai y T.K, que van a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos T.K x Tai
1. Capítulo 01- Descubriendo Sentimientos

TK siempre sintió una gran admiración hacia Tai, desde la primera vez que fueron al Digimundo, lo veía como un segundo hermano. Ya que Tai siempre estuvo muy pendiente de él. Y eso hacía muy feliz al pequeño rubio, cuando Tai y Agumon desparecieron luego de la batalla con Etemon, el pequeño se puso muy triste. Luego cuando el castaño regresa encuentra al menor en un parque de diversiones, el cual le dio mucha alegría de ver al castaño salvo y sano. Pasaron por muchas batallas y luego su batalla final contra Apocarimon, todos los niños elegidos se sentían muy triste porque debían regresar a su mundo y ya no podrían ver a sus amigos digitales. Ya en su mundo todos se despedían pero el castaño vi que no estaba TK y fue a buscarlo y lo encontró llorando y este se le acerca

Tai: Ya no llores ten las esperanzas de que muy pronto volveremos a ver a todos nuestros amigos

TK : No solo lloro por eso, también lloro porque tendré que dejar de verlos. Ya que no vivo acá en Odaiba

Tai: Es una lástima que tengas que irte, ya que eres muy especial, te considero un hermano mas

TK: Igual para mí eres como un hermano, gracias por tus cuidados

Tai: No es nada

TK: Puedes Agacharte

Tai se agacha y el pequeño salta hacia a él y le da un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso un sus labios, en forma de agradecimientos

TK: Nos vamos nuestros hermanos deben estar preocupados

Tai: Si vamos, espero volver a verte

TK Igual espero nos volvamos a ver

Po's narrador

Cuando TK le dio el beso a Tai. Este pensó que solo era por agradecimiento ya que T.K apenas era un pequeño y no le di importancia.

End Po's

4 años después

Al paso de estos años los chicos crecieron. TK tenía 12 años y se mudó a Odabia. Estaba feliz porque vería nuevamente a su hermano Matt. Y el resto de sus amigos a excepción de Mimi que su fue a vivir a Estados Unidos. El rubio pensando en las aventuras que tuvo junto a ellos recordó el día en que regresaron de salvar el digimundo y recordó aquel tierno beso que le llego a dar a Tai, y entendió que sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él.

Pero fue interrumpido por su madre, diciéndole que se le haría tarde. Cuando está en la escuela los digielegidos fueron llamados nuevamente junto a otros nuevos miembros (Davis, Joley, Cody, y Ken). Los digimon atacan nuevamente la tierra y en esta ocasión debieron separarse para ir a salvar su mundo. Luego aparece su verdadero enemigo MalonMyostimon, el cual consiguieron derrotar, gracias a la ayuda del resto de los digielegidos del todo el mundo.

3 años después

Todos seguían con su vida acostumbrada. Pero el ojiazul ese dia se encontraba debajo de un árbol pensando en que ya no veía el chico que tanto quería y él cual le hacía sonrojar siempre, en ese momento pensó en el beso que le dio cuando era pequeño. Y dijo cuanto te extraño Tai, pero de lo que no se percato era que el castaño estaba ahí escuchando, el cual también se sentía confundido porque en ocasiones no dejaba de pensar en el rubio. Y se dirige hacia donde esta él.

Tai: Igual yo te extraño, me has hecho falta

TK: Me has echado al olvido (abrazándolo con fuerza)

Tai: Discúlpame es que he estado ocupado con las prácticas de futbol

TK. Vale, espero verte más seguido debo irme

Tai: Sabes he ganado un viaje para dos este fin de semana te gustaría acompañarme

TK: (sonrojado) me encantaría

Tai: Vale salimos el viernes.

Llega el dia del viaje y el castaño pasa a recoger al menor. Llegan al aeropuerto y se registran ya en el avión tenemos un Tai dormido y el ojiazul con voz intermedia dice como quisiera que supieras cuanto te amo y lo especial que eres, y le da un tierno beso y se recuesta en su hombro y se quedó dormido. Pero con lo que no contaba era que el mayor se encontraba un shock al descubrir que su amigo lo amaba. Más tarde anuncian que aterrizó el ojiazul aun dormía y el mayor lo cargo. Ya en el hotel se registran y reciben 2 llaves y entran a la habitación.

TK: Ire a tomar una duchar

Tai: "Me leíste la mente" y le dice bañémonos juntos.

TK: (sonrojado), bañarnos juntos

Tai: Vamos a parte de ser hombres somos amigos.

Tk acepta y se desviste tímidamente, pero el mayor lo hace con mayor agilidad dejando ver su cuerpo atlético causándole un mayor sonrojo. Abrió la llave de la ducha y tomo al rubio por un brazo y lo hala hacia a él quedando a escasos centímetros y el agua cae sobre sus cuerpos, Tai intenta besarlo pero este evade el beso y sale corriendo, el castaño sale tras él. Y lo vio vistiendo e intenta disculparse y dice

Tai: Podemos hablar

TK: Si dime

Tai: Que sientes por mi

TK: Tu… Tú me gustas

Tai: Te gusto?

TK: No solo eso, yo te amo

Tai se le acerca y lo agarra para que no intente huir de nuevo y le da un tierno beso que es correspondido y lo fue recostando de la cama.


	2. Capítulo 02- Más que una amistad

Ambos chicos habían descubierto sus sentimientos. Era un momento mágico para ello, su amor es correspondido.

El castaño no dejaba de besar y acariciar al menor ojiazul, el cual se aferraba más y más hacia Tai, dirigiéndose a la cama ya ahí Tai te amo eres lo mas especial decía el rubio, a lo cual responde mirando el dulce y angelical rosto de T.K igual te amo. El fuego entre ellos fue aumentado más y más.

Tai: Creo que será nuestra primera vez para ambos

T.K: Hazme tuyo

Dicho y hecho, el mayor tomo a su amor y fue bajando hasta dilatarlo y empieza a poner su miembro dentro del rubio, lo fue introduciendo con tal delicadeza y amor, T.K sentía dolor pero fue cambiando a un gran placer, el rubio gema y gemía ya que su novio le daba un gran éxtasis. El castaño, soltó su liquido dentro de su novio y ambos caen exhaustos.

Tai: (acariciaba el rosto del ojiazul) me alegro que hayas venido conmigo.

T.K: igual estoy feliz por haber venido contigo, así puede aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti y poder decírtelos

Tai: Antes estaba confuso con lo que sentía hacia ti pero ya estoy claro y se que te amo más que a nadie

T.K: Igual te amo

Sellaron con un beso la promesa de estar juntos y amarse toda la vida, siempre tendrán el valor para enfrentar toda prueba que el destino les presente, uno al lado del otro, y la esperanza de que habrá un futuro para ambos sin importar lo que acontezca en sus vidas. Su amor será eterno.

Al dia siguiente en la playa, el rubiecito se queda recostado en un sheylon mientras ve que otros chicos se quedan mirando a Tai, y les sonríe, T.K se pone algo celoso, el castaño se da cuenta y se le acerca para darle un beso el cual es evadido, a el mayor no le queda mas remedio que recostarse a su lado. En el atardecer ambos chicos se quedan mirando la puesta del sol. Que bello atardecer decía el rubio.

Tai: No más bello que tus tiernos ojos azules, que me cautivan y tu rostro tan angelical

T.K (sonrojado) Eres el chico más dulce que he conocido, estoy feliz de poder compartir contigo tan bello atardecer.

Ambos chicos se pierden en sus miradas, y en un segundo se dan un maravilloso besos. Luego del beso, regresan a su habitación, ya dentro el menor dice que tomara una ducha y Tai con mas astucia dijo bañémonos juntos, el ojiazul ruborizado se empieza a desvestir, el mayor lo hace con mas facilidad, en el baño la adrenalina sube y los chicos se besan mientras el agua cae sobre ellos.

El mayor empieza a decender lentamente besando el cuello y todas las partes de su novio, luego lo voltea y empieza a entrar su miembro dentro de él, lo que causa un placer al ojiazul.. que pedía más y más y sintió como el castaño se dejaba su liquido dentro suyo. Al terminar Tai no estaba satisfecho esta vez quería sentir a su amado dentro suyo.

Tai: Hazme tuyo.

T.K ¿Que te haga mío?

Tai: Sí, hazme lo que yo te hago sentir

El ojiazul vuelve a besar a su novio, le besa con cierta ternura acariciando todo su cuerpo atlético, estando un poco nervioso empieza suavemente a entrar su miembro dentro de Tai, sentio un poco de dolor, que fue remplanzandose por una sensación de placer y así fue un jadeo hasta que sentio el liquido de su rubio, ambos satisfecho terminan de ducharse y se dirigen a dormir.

Ambos chicos demostrarón el gram amor que sienten el uno por el otro. El amor que los une es muy grande, tanto que se da a demostrar delante del resto de los digielegidos.


End file.
